


too much pain (and yet there were good moments too)

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: Original Works/Modern Setting [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anniversary Present Post, Backstory, Cockwarming, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Drinking, Intimacy, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Older Man/Younger Man, Psychological Drama, Substance Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, anger issues, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He frowned when Keon almost pulled away from him, the expression on his face hard to make out, but so far from… from wanting him. Did Keon really hate him that much…? Was he disgusting the younger man, by biting at his skin and clinging to him… by making sure Keon knew that he loved him? Was that so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much pain (and yet there were good moments too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_by_our_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/gifts).



> more backstory for reflections.
> 
> note: toxic and i are about to celebrate our two-year on August 15th. :) she always really, really loved this story since we wrote it (must've been in February or March of this year, actually) and i wanted to give her a gift. so yeah, babe, you don't know i'm posting this yet, but here you go. :)  
> \- Haiden

It was probably a bad thing, getting jealous of Keon… especially when the wedding was so soon and the two of them were… well, attached. So attached that Everett was kissing his cheeks everyday and buying him makeup- domesticity was something the older man had never considered a part of his life, and now… well, enough on that. What mattered was that Keon was his and… and he was getting more recognition than he really should be. It seemed like the focus of his attention was on plays, theatre, his professors… and not his fiance.

 

It was almost enough to make Everett scowl. Still, he tried to cover it up with a cough when Keon walked through the door of his apartment, offering him a smile that was, quite likely more of a smirk. “You’re late,” he hummed, pretending to mess with his fingernails. “Not that I should’ve expected anything differently, a big  _ star  _ like you. Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered worrying…” he frowned, but nonetheless, stood to his feet and reached out for Keon, grabbing his hand and pulling him over until he could push him down onto the couch.

 

“You do look beautiful tonight, sweetheart,” Everett said with a slight chuckle, burying his face in Keon’s neck until he could nip at the exposed flesh, watch it redden underneath his teeth before he teased the side of his throat with light, feathery kisses. “Too beautiful for me to stay away from, you know… hm…” the older of the two paused, looking him over. “That’s a lovely costume you have on as well… almost makes me want to tear it off. You wouldn’t mind, would you?” His lips curved into a slight smile, humming against Keon’s soft skin.

 

The younger pulled away, looking up at him with a visible surprise on his face, one that only caused Everett to give a slight laugh. “Alright, you caught me… I’ve missed you far too much lately, darling… you never spend any time on little old me anymore. What’s a man to do?” He frowned when Keon almost looked at him with… well, an expression he didn’t really want to place. Hesitantly, Everett reached down until he could lock his fingers around Keon’s, press his hand against the cushions as he leaned in to kiss his lips, just gently and ever so slightly.

 

“You should make it up to me, Keon…” he said, pulling away for just a moment, until he could drag fingers up the young actor’s arm, tease over his heated flesh. “I spent so long waiting for you… think you can be complacent for just a little while, love?” His fingers slipped underneath Keon’s chin, tilting his head up until Everett could touch their lips together again, his hand slipping underneath the hem of Keon’s shirt and sliding against thin muscles and pale skin.

 

Teasing over a nipple with the blade of his finger, Everett laid another kiss on the base of Keon’s throat, sucking on the flesh until his eyes widened and he could feel a hand pressing against his chest. “Don’t push me away, my Keon… don’t you want this?”

 

“Everett,” Keon pursed his lips together, turning his head away from him until he could feel Everett moving his hand back up to hold his neck in place. “You’re drunk?”

 

He doesn’t answer him, not that it had surprised him, instead returned to place nasty and quick love bites to his throat and shoulder blade. It was too tough and painful for it to ever be considered pleasurable for the twenty year old man, but the thought didn’t seem to cross Everett’s mind apparently as he continued to trail down his body. He wondered for a moment about what he had gotten jealous about today, though he doubted that it was anything that he had really done. Imaginary situations that transpired into fits of completely irrational jealous was too common from him, almost becoming something of a routine for the two of them. And Keon had always had to bare the worst of his fits. 

 

“Sober up, babe,” he tried to give him a light smile, attempting to push his body up from him- only to be forced back to the couch. He frowned, looking down to wince at the angry and almost desperate look that appeared on his fiance’s face. “Everett, get off.”

 

He didn’t want to- and maybe that was a childish and stupid thing to think, because for all he knew Keon didn’t even want to be around him right now, could be too tired or upset with him or… anything. But it didn’t help that he was so… so angry, without even the slightest clue as to where his rage was coming from. It only caused Everett to push his hips against Keon’s lower body, pressing his face back into the crook of his fiance’s neck and continuing to leave harsh bites and flowering bruises against the lightly tanned skin.

 

He tried to pull back with a smile to Keon, enough that he hoped the younger man wouldn’t get too upset with him for this- he was just… just so desperate, after days on end of barely seeing his lover, and maybe it was wrong that he wanted more, that he wanted to take Keon and touch him and bruise him and devour him, but he couldn’t keep the feelings at bay. Grasping for Keon’s hand, he slid his free arm along the length of his body, hand dipping past the waistband of his pants, fumbling to grasp hold of his length almost too easily.

 

“Keon…” he hissed out, breath hitting the other’s ear as he bit on the lobe and tugged it back with his teeth. “Please, sweetheart? Just relax… I promise you’ll like it.”

 

Keon was more upset about the fact that he was going to have to use a lot of makeup to cover up all the love marks and bites from Everett in his next play.. and everywhere else. His entire jawline and neck, along with some hickies obviously formed on his chest and around his swollen nipples, were just going to be decorated rudely with all the fresh marks for the next few weeks. It’d look super unprofessional- and he knew for a fact that he was going to get a lot of shit for this. He was an adult, even if he couldn’t legally buy a bottle of alcohol, and he needed to start acting like one instead of a hormonal teenager that everyone thought he was.. Everett never made the situation better, always making it even worse when he brought up his feelings on this. Calling him a bitch, and stupid for caring what his mentors and peers thought- leaving even more marks and bruises visible on his skin the next few days.

 

Sighing, he succumbed to the fact that most likely Everett wouldn’t stop trying to fuck him for now, closing his eyes as he leaned over to kiss his cheek. He tried to give him a light smile, holding his hand up cup his small muscle. “Everett, baby, please.. ju-just no more marks, please.. I-I can’t afford to keep covering them up.”

 

Keon was barely able to get the entire sentence out before he felt Everett tugging on his cock roughly, a moan escaping his lips as he did so. He sincerely doubted with his entire being that Everett would take his plea seriously, most likely doing the exact opposite. Still, he tried to force himself to get into the activity even if he knew that it was going to be rough. His hands grabbed at his collar, undoing Everett’s dark blue dress shirt slowly at each thrust. Keon didn’t know how in the world Everett’s body was so nice.. toned, tanned, and tight- all for him, and his darling Everett wouldn’t ever share himself with anyone else. He was beautiful, too beautiful.

 

Reaching out to remove his clothes first, he gave him a greedy kiss on hips before chuckling to himself when Everett leaned back in for a longer kiss, switching from a smile to a frown when he realized he wasn’t going to return the kiss for a second time. “N-no more bruises.. and I’ll kiss you- I’ll give you lots of kisses if you promise not to.”

 

He frowned when Keon almost pulled away from him, the expression on his face hard to make out, but so far from… from wanting him. Did Keon really hate him that much…? Was he disgusting the younger man, by biting at his skin and clinging to him… by making sure Keon knew that he loved him? Was that so wrong? Keon acted like they did this every day… it had been two and a half weeks since they’d even done more than kiss each other’s cheeks. Everett had been counting!

 

Still, Everett just nodded, lightly, nuzzling his face into Keon’s neck again and his hand toyed with the younger man’s cock, thumb smoothing over the tip as he worked his hand up and down the shaft almost teasingly. Looking at him with an almost dull expression, he found himself pressing his lips against Keon’s for just a few brief seconds, smiling into the kiss as he murmured lightly, “I love you so much, Ke-Keon… it makes me so upset when you act as though I don’t exist…”

 

He gripped the other’s shaft harder, arm sliding around Keon’s waist so he could pull the younger man against him until their chests were touching and their bodies were pressed against each other’s so desperately there was practically no room to move. Smiling awkwardly at him, Everett slid his hands around the waistband of Keon’s jeans, hooking thumbs over the hips so he could tug them down. “You look so sexy, babe… so much.”

 

Keon chuckled, arching his hips forward so that Everett could strip him of his trousers. He licked his lips, moaned forward to kiss Everett’s exposed collarbone before saying, “You've said this before, Everett.. And I've never acted like you don’t exist.” He laughs, giving him a toothy smile as he leaned his head back to moan, lightly thrusting his hips against Everett’s hands. “You're worse than Vita when it comes to keeping your emotions in check.. seriously, you're a teenage girl at this point.”

 

The look on Everett’s face made him want to laugh, rolling his eyes as he spreaded Everett’s shirt off of his thin shoulders. “I'm kidding, babe.. You don't have to take everything I say to heart. It's not fun when you so that.” he tried to apologize by pressed a kiss to his chest, hands caressing his breast and thumb toying with his light pink nipple. “I love you, Everett.. I do, really..”

 

He moved his hand down his body, hands wrapping around his erected cock and began stroking softly. Giving a small smile, he hissed, “Are you topping this time?”

 

It almost upset him- the way Keon was making obvious digs at his masculinity. Of course, Keon did that a good amount… same as Everett teased him about his size, which to be honest, was probably somewhat harsh, but… seemed fair, in light of everything. Pushing his lips against Keon’s again and letting his tongue tease the inside of the younger man’s lip, biting the edge softly, he smirked at him.

 

“I was hoping to,” he confessed, pushing Keon back onto the couch so his back hit the cushions and his hips bucked upward almost instinctively. Making his way down Keon’s body, leaving light kisses across his chest and thighs, he eventually hummed, looking up at the younger man with a raised brow as he unwrapped the bottle of lube hidden in his pants pocket. Keon eyed him, seemingly somewhat unamused as he sighed, before complying and sliding his thighs apart from each other by just the smallest bit as he stared up at his older lover.

 

Keon bit his lip, taking a deep breath as he let Everett caress his entrance with his raw fingers, placing kisses on his inner thighs. He really couldn’t say that he was in the mood to fuck- actually rather tired and the most he really wanted to do was cuddle with Everett, but at this point. he was better off just letting Everett release his aggression on his ass and try to do it with him afterwards. Even if it pissed him off greatly, he’s long since learned to always just give in to Everett otherwise he’d just be given the brunt of his anger.

 

He hissed when he felt the rough string of Everett’s fingers forcing themselves inside of him, giving a rough glare at the smaller man. “F-fuck, Everett.. be gentle, I-I can’t take you raw.” Uncomfortably shifting his body, reaching downwards to grab Everett away from him, slamming his head down on the pillow with a painful groan. “Please, Everett.. I-I don’t want it like this again.”

 

Keon didn’t even look up to him, already knowing the look that he’d get if he did. He licked his lips, moving his hands up to brush his wild blonde hair away from his eyes. “Just.. fuck, baby, at least lube up more before you fuck me? I’m sorry, baby..”

 

Everett sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked Keon over… his eyes shut tightly, lips pursed with teeth digging into them, shifting uncomfortably. Sighing, the older man just nodded, snapping the top off the small bottle and spreading it around his fingers before pressing a kiss against Keon's brow. “No, I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just felt so angry… I wasn't thinking. Of course you're going to need more lube. We haven't done this in so long.” He tried to give a look of sympathy to Keon, touching their lips together lightly.

 

Then he was sliding a finger in, teasing around the tight ring of muscle, almost smirking when Keon gave a light whimper and tilted his head back to bare his throat. Pushing another ginger in to settle beside the first, he curled them, probing as he tried to find that spot that always made Keon cry out in pleasure. His thumb teased across Keon's exposed hole, stroking the flesh gently before sliding in a third finger. Fuck, was he so hot, writhing and pushing up against him, mewls of pleasure escaping his lips.

 

“I love you, Keon… remember that you're always mine, baby.”

 

“Ah- Everett-  _ fuck _ ,” he bit his bottom lip, crying in pleasure from how perfect his fingers felt now. His fingers moved down to wrap his fingers around his hair, tugging roughly on them at each quick thrust. There wasn’t a moment of where he was disappointed with his choice to just let him do it, even if he knew that he was most likely going to be super raw in the morning. At least he was making it enjoyable for him, just enough for him not to want him to just pull out now. “Baby,  _ please-  _ faster, yes! M-more, Everett.. p-please, I want to feel you in me more. Fuck me- please.”

 

He threw his head back, curling his toes at every rough tug inside of him, unmerciful and too pleasurable for Keon to even make a coherent thought in his head, forcing out raw moans for more. Even if Everett was rough with him constantly, at least they had their moments of where they could fuck nicely sometimes.. and he loved him, he told him this every single day without fail. They were in love so it was okay to act a little crazy..

 

“Please, master, fuck me-” he felt his voice crack, breathing heavily. Keon knew how much Everett liked it when he called him daddy or master or whatever, it always put him in a good mood. And secretly, Keon enjoyed doing it quite a lot because it was kinda hot. 

 

Everett couldn't help giving a slight chuckle in amusement, groaning as he slid Keon's legs apart further, pulling his fingers out and taking in the sight. God, he was so beautiful- a blushing, squirming mess with his cheeks flushed red and legs on either side of his hips, head thrown back and moaning… Everett's hand stroked the side of Keon's cheek gently, pressing his lips to his neck when he heard a choked back moan.

 

“Such a good little pet,” he said, watching Keon's eyes as they stared up at him eagerly. “My darling slave… so eager to spread yourself apart for me, let me take you until you're squirming and soaked, spilling all over yourself. You've been so disobedient, having all this fun and ignoring your fiance… don't you think we have some catching up to do?”

 

The older man smiled, slicking his cock until he could leverage himself between Keon's legs, resting against his entrance teasingly. Pressing a harsh kiss to his lips, listening to Keon moan for him, he couldn't keep his hips from snapping forward and burying his cock inside him.

 

“P-please,” Keon kissed back, desperately trying to feel Everett’s lips against his once again. He could feel his tight muscle walls closing in around his length, thrusting back the best he could, Everett’s name playing on his lips at each needy touch to his skin. He almost wanted to cry- the pleasure too good for him to be able to explain it, already close to wanting to release himself. He loved Everett, constantly desiring the fact that Everett almost always knew just what he wanted during sex- even if he was just a bit too rough sometimes. “Master please- fuck me, I want you to cum in me, please.. feels too good, fuck..”

 

He wrapped his palms around Everett’s back, scratching at his back, leaning in to bit down on his shoulder. “Y-yes, Everett, master.. I love you, so fucking much.. you’re too perfect. Too big inside me, you’re perfect. I-I need you, need you to fill my tight asshole. P-please, master.. fuck, fill your devoted slave, make me yours..”

 

“Such a filthy little thing,” Everett smiled, amused at the way Keon's nails dug gashes into his back, the way his pitch was so high, legs wrapped around his hips with each thrust. Keon's face was so bright, endless moans parting from his open lips, spreading his legs more and more as he continued to cry out for more with each thrust.

 

Everett only sped up his pace, thrusting faster as Keon rutted against him, his hands tight around the younger’s slim hips, squeezing and pulling him closer until Keon's back arched, chest hitting his with a lengthy moan. Everything from his mouth was a moan, eyes fluttering open and shut as Everett pulled his head back by his hair, devouring his mouth. “My wonderful slave, so needy, wanting to be filled by his master… you're so beautiful, Keon.”

 

Keon flicked his tongue at him, managing to whimper out, “S-spank me, mas-master.. I-I want you to punish me, master. P-please, put me in my place.. make me beg. I love you, Everett, so much.. You’re everything I need.” 

 

He was barely able to understand what Everett was saying, something teasingly that didn’t make any sense as he felt Everett flip him over on his knees. Looking up at him, he tried to lunge forward and press his lips against his lips, slipping his tongue in and chuckling. His breath was erratic, panting heavily against the couch cushions. “I’m so fucking horny, Everett.. p-please, make me cum, I wanna swallow your cum.”

 

_ God, he’s fucking hot like this,  _ Everett thought, unable to keep himself from pushing his tongue past Keon’s lips and tasting the inside of his hot cavern, so wet he wanted to devour him, all of the whimpers and needy moans he made… He could feel Keon’s hands fisting in the fabric of his half-on shirt, pulling on him to try and get him closer, right before Everett’s hand came down against the bare skin of the younger’s ass.

 

Keon cried out, his back arching and toes curling as he pushed himself back against Everett’s hand, his words having become mumbled incoherencies. All his lover could focus on was the way he was screaming, crying out, spreading his legs like a whiny, submissive brat and it was fucking  _ sexy.  _ Everett didn’t think he could even stand it, not the way Keon arched into every smack and threw his head back… before he could think he was pushing Keon’s head against the floor and burying himself inside him again, pushing into his body with heated, rapid thrusts until he could watch Keon’s cum spill down his thighs.

 

And then his cum was spilling over, filling Keon and making him give a final cry as his body went tense, Everett giving one final thrust before burying himself up to the hilt inside his partner with a long, heavy groan.

 

“Fuckin’ hell, Keon…” he mumbled, pulling himself out and rolling over onto one side, tugging Keon closer to him with an extended arm. “Fuck, you’re so sexy like this darling… you know how sexy you are when you beg…”

 

Keon leaned in to give him a quick kiss on his pale cheek, partially ashamed of himself for begging so quickly. He was never able to figure out how Everett had always made him so quick to unwrap and be slutty just like that. He wanted to pretend it was because how good Everett was fucking him. Like a god, his touch was almost always perfect to him.

 

“I-I love you, Everett,” he turned over to grab his glasses from the table and gently slide them on his face, giving him a light smile. “Can we cuddle now?”

 

A light nod of the head is all he receives, but it's all he really wants or needs before he's laying back against Everett. Everett’s hands slide around his waist, pulling him closer so that he was able to feel his unhardening erection against his entrance again and small thrust, demanding for clearance. He blushed, unsure of why exactly Everett was still trying to fuck him- only to realized what he really wanted. 

 

Everett can’t help pressing his face against Keon’s shoulder again, mouthing light kisses against the skin of his neck, breathing deeply to try and keep the scent of the aftermath in his head for as long as possible… but it didn’t help when Keon pushed back against him, when he could feel himself growing hard yet again against the younger man’s back, slowly pulling away much to Keon’s dismay. His lover made a noise of discomfort, quickly shushed with another kiss to his lips from Everett before he pulled away and slid himself forward, spreading Keon’s now incredibly wet ass apart just enough that he could push himself in again.

 

The other’s sharp intake of breath was sudden, and Everett tried to calm him by pressing light, tentative kisses to his shoulders. “Shh, Keon… I’m not going to fuck you again. I just want to be with you like this… is that okay?” 

  
He receives a hesitant nod in reply, but it’s enough for the elder, pushing his head against Keon’s shoulderblade and wrapping arms around his waist until he could pull the drama student against his chest, clinging to him tightly. “I really do love you, Keon. I’m glad you love me too.”


End file.
